Summer Wings
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: An AU world where Zim and Dib attempt the impossible. The most unlikely of friends team up and reach for the stars. [oneshot]


**This is a very AU world. Somewhat primitive, medieval times maybe…**

**I don't know, I never wrote something like this before. And I suck at history so there isn't a lot of detail…**

**Maybe it's a ninja world?**

**Blah, just forget my authors rant altogether and just read the story!**

**Hrmm… ninja Dib…**

**So beware…**

**I like to think of this as ZADF, but you can twist around in you fan girl minds if you wish.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Air, I need air!_

Boney fingers lashed out of the water, attempting to grip anything that would pull the sixteen year old out of the water. A young man on a boat sighed deeply. He was eighteen and was tired of his friend's antics. But, be is as it may he still reached out and took a strong grip on Zims wrists and helped him back onto the boat so he can get dry.

"That was pretty stupid. Not as stupid as your last plan, but…" Dib trailed off as Zim coughed up some of the river water.

"Shut up and help me get this thing off!" He growled.

Zim had once again attempted to fly. Everyone thought he was deranged for having the silly idea. Humans can not fly, everyone knew that.

Even so, he had built large winds with pieces of thin scrap wood and the cloth used for sails that sailors threw away. Then he strapped them to his arms and jumped off a bridge.

And then he crashed into the water head first.

"I hate the water…" He wheezed, throwing the last of wings into the river.

Dib rolled his eyes. "At least the bridge was a better idea then jumping off a building."

Zim shivered. "My shirt is wet. This is my favorite shirt." Dib rolled his eyes. It was just like Zim to only care about the smallest things. Personally, Dib didn't even think it was a nice shirt. It was a ragged mess in the color black. It didn't even have sleeves! Everyone could see his pale boney arms, which were covered in scratches and scars from all his other 'plans'.

"You are going to kill yourself one day." Dib said bluntly. "As much as the idea of flying excites me, the more you try, the more I believe it's impossible! We tried everything."

"So you want to give up then?" Zim glared at him, running his fingers though his longish hair.

Dib sighed. "My father, he wants me to stop this. He said its time I should look for a wife and stop interacting with the lower classes."

Zim snickered. "You are getting married? Who in their own right mind would want to court you?"

"Someone who wants to get rich." Dib answered with a hint of sadness. "The only reason I get any respect at all is because my father is the king's royal doctor."

"Well, at least you get respect." Zim snapped.

"That's because you want to fly with the birds!"

"You did too at a time!"

"But at least I know when to stop!" Dib sharply stood up, rocking the boat.

Zim smirked. "No you don't. You may want to quit, but I know you. You have dreams, the only difference; I have the guts to make mines come true!"

"Are you saying I am a coward?!" Dib made tight fists, and his knuckles turned white.

"Yes! That's why I am the one always the first one to try out the inventions!"

"Because I know they are unsafe! I try telling you they need adjustments, but you never heed my warnings!"

Zim pointed at Dib angrily. "My inventions need no adjustments you royal stink bag!"

Dib jabbed a finger into Zims chest. "The wings were too heavy, and one was larger then the other. Last time, when you tried the catapult and attempted to 'glide' with bed sheets, you ended up crashing into a pile of manure. There is many things wrong with your plans; I can go on forever about them."

Zim stuck out his tongue like a child. "You are just jealous."

"Grah!" Dib threw his hands in the air. "You are impossible! Why is this so important to you anyway?!"

"I want to go home."

"What?" Dib raised an eyebrow. Zim was homeless, he had no home.

"I figured, if I could fly, it would be easier for me to find my family or something. I just hate being_ here_. Don't you dare laugh, but I truly feel above all this! Above the kingdom!" Zim stood up sharply and pointed at the sky. "You believe there is something more, and I **know** there is something more!"

Dib looked at his friend pitifully. "I wouldn't laugh at that. I will call you insane, but I wouldn't laugh."

Zim sighed and changed the subject. "Did they find a cure for your eyes yet?"

Dib rubbed his eyes. "No, everything far away is still blurry. My dad thinks he can invent a type of portable magnifying glass that I can wear so my eyesight can improve."

"Now that sounds insane."

Dib laughs. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Zim took the paddles and began rowing back to shore. "Will you still help me with my next plan?"

Dib jumped out and pulled the boat to shore. "I don't know. I can't keep sneaking out like this with out making my dad suspicious."

"Not even at nights?"

"Nope, he is trying to teach me how to make medicines. He wont even leave the room until I memorized every formula."

"Sucks for you!" Zim jumped out to dry land and laughed evilly. "I never have anyone tell me what to do!"

"That's because you never listen." Dib chuckled. He took off his cloak and gave it to Zim. It was made of heavy wool, and it was as dark as the moss that grew under water. "Wear this so you won't catch a cold."

Zim took it and nodded. "Won't you get into trouble?"

"Naw, I'll just say I gave it to some dying old man in the village. My father won't ask any questions."

Zim crackled, and Dib winced. He hated Zims laugh. "Well, I will be seeing you then you royal filth." With that he ran off. Dib narrowed his eyebrows; once again, Zim had forgotten to thank him.

Later that night, Dib was writing some notes on some paper by the candle light. He looked at the window to see the moon was high-up. The clouds were highlighted and seemed to glow.

He sighs. "What's the harm?" He dared not go out the door out of fear on of the guards, or worse, his father would catch him and punish him.

So he tied the bed sheets as a long rope and tied one end to a leg of the desk. After being sure it was tight, he began to climb out and down the stone wall. Once he was at ground level, he jumped the rest of the distance and ran as fast as he could.

There was a place Zim would like to go to at night. It was secluded and almost no one knew about it. It was hidden in the trees and moss covered boulders. A perfect place to think if you don't mind the smell; but then, Zim had a terrible sense of smell.

Dib crept though the woods, keeping an eye out for animals. He paused for a moment a realized where exactly he was at the time. He smiled at the memory.

It was where he first met Zim.

_A young boy, no more then eight was wandering though the woods alone. His father had sent him out to find certain plants that would be crushed into a fine powder._

_But the boy got distracted by a blueberry bush and reached out to pluck a few to eat. He yelped in surprise as a stick came down on his wrist._

"_Those are mine! Go away!" Yelled a small six year old boy; looking as though he hadn't taken a bath in weeks._

_Dib growled. "Fool! I can get you executed for that!"_

"_Silence or face the wrath of Zim!" Yelled the other._

_Dib started to laugh. It was the silliest threat he ever heard. "Oh, what are you going to do? Hit me again with that stick; I'll have you know I know how to fence!"_

_Zim smacked him again. "I bet you can't fly!"_

_Dib stared at him. "Of course I can't, what kind of a come back is that?"_

"_I can!"_

"_Liar!"_

_Zim crossed his arms and smirked. Even as a child, he was as cocky as ever. "I am going to jump off the high wall!"_

_Dib looked at the younger bragging. "But that's dangerous! People who fall off that get killed!"_

"_Yeah, but I'm smarter! I am going to flap my arms, like this!" To prove it, Zim started to flap his arms really hard._

"_I don't think that's going to…"_

_But it was too late, the boy already ran off. Dib thought he should leave it at that and let the kid get killed… but that would be too cruel._

"_Hold up you idiot!" He yelled, running after._

Dib had managed to talk and explain to the boy how that would be impossible. He told him, humans needed wings. And since then, Dib had been tagging along, making sure the moron didn't get himself killed.

He realized that's all he has been doing. Making sure Zim didn't get killed. It was a hassle, it was stressful it was… fun?

He wasn't sure, all he knew that Zim was his only escape from his father, the books, even the kingdom itself. With Zim, Dib could be Dib. And for that, he was grateful.

He pushed past the hanging braches and stumbled into the opening. He saw Zim building a small fire, still huddled in the cloak. He looks up and Dib and sighs. "You said you were too busy."

"Meh, I crossed an opportunity. Besides, I simply hate taking notes." He sat across from Zim and looked up. "There are lots of stars out. How many do you think there are?"

Zim shrugged. "I don't know; I never bothered to count them."

Dib pointed at the moon. "And the moon is full tonight! Wow!"

Zim rolled his eyes. "It isn't a real big deal Dib."

There was a childish gleam in Dibs eyes. "If you do manage to fly, you should try and touch the moon."

"What are you, a woman?!" Zim glared at Dib. "I don't want to touch any stinking moon!"

"They say it's made of cheese."

"…Then I suppose I should take a taste."

Dib picked up a stick and tossed it in the fire. "Do you think there are other worlds out there like this one?"

"Maybe, who knows?"

They two were silent for a moment, sounds coming only from the crackling fire. Dib looked at Zim. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm not going home."

"So you are running away?"

Dib shrugged. "There isn't anything there I really want. Save for an arranged marriage. You know, I don't even see the lady until the wedding?"

"By then, it would be too late for her to run away." Zim teased. Dib threw a rock at his head.

"Shut it fly boy." Dib sighs again. "You make girls scream when they see you!"

Zim smirked. "I am just that good."

"You are insane."

Zim laughed. "Then we are a team now! We learn how to fly and the women will be all over us! But since I'm the leader, you get all the ugly ones."

"Wait, why are you the leader? I'm older!"

"But I'm cuter."

"I hate to say this Zim, but you're an ugly scarecrow."

"Shut it you royal stink bag!" Zim snapped. "Which reminds me, I got a new plan."

Dib sighed. "Do you really?"

Zim nodded. "Yeah, and it's a good one. Will you help me?"

"Why not. Someone has to keep an eye over you." Dib smirked.

And so the story ends there. Two unlikely friends team up to fin a way to touch the sky and feel the glory the birds do everyday. And whether they succeed or not doesn't really matter. What mattered is that they tried and that is a lot more then one can say for most.


End file.
